couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Good Empress
The Good Empress is a female Chinese empress who left her palace (due to the Evil Empress has taken over) and disguised herself as a peasant. History When Courage was sent away (''along with the box that used to had the magic silk worm'') by the Evil Empress, he lands into a village inside a noodle shop and meets a "peasant" with noodle soup. Courage then decided to have a snack so he somehow got the empty box and gives it to her. The "peasant" then told Courage to begin his journey. Courage jumps into the noodle soup, but the "peasant" explained that it isn't a portal and Courage laughs nervously. The "peasant" told Courage's journey begins by facing the escaped tiger. Courage gasps in shock when he sees a Chinese girl in the tiger's jaws. The "peasant" explained to Courage to defeat the tiger is to enter its jaws. Courage then turned himself into bait (''covered in noodle soup, spinach, pineapple, and cherry'') and the tiger frees the kid and begins to eat Courage. The "peasant" told Courage is to concentrate on a peaceful image. After Courage imagines a picture of Muriel, he turns into slimy goo and gets out of the tiger's jaws and the Chinese villagers throw the tiger back to his cage. The "peasant" told Courage to continue his journey. She then told the audience that Courage is one "stupid courageous" dog. When Courage is avoiding poison darts, he finds a huge chasm and then the "peasant" arrives again in her bird form. She told Courage to use his enemy's force. Courage stacked a bunch of poison darts with his teeth and piles the darts like a bridge and he crosses over the chasm and then he finds the palace. However, a dragon is guarding the palace and it breathes fire on Courage. The "peasant" arrives in her dragonfly form. She told Courage to use his enemy's force against him. The dragons breathes fire at Courage, but he engulfs the flames and blasts it back at the dragon which caused it to turn to ashes. The "peasant" then told Courage that his journey is complete and then he bows to her in respect. After the Evil Empress was destroyed, the "peasant" comes back and reveals herself to be the Good Empress to reclaim the throne. Di Lung then calls the "De-bony" the "Re-bony" and laughs as he puts Muriel's bones back. The Good Empress explained Courage had saved China and peace and harmony have returned to the kingdom. Powers and Abilities Like her sister, the Evil Empress, the Good Empress possesses magical powers, but she uses them only for good and helping those in need (such as Courage and Muriel). Examples of powers she was shown to possess were: * Divination: The Good Empress has the ability to gain insight into a question or situation using an occult, standardised process or ritual - using a bowl of noodle soup, she was able to divine who Courage and Muriel were despite never having met them previously, about how Muriel was abducted, and how Courage had to learn and master three lessons before he could successfully defeat the Evil Empress and save Muriel. * Shapeshifting: The Good Empress has the ability to transform and reshape her body - after she left the palace due to the Evil Empress, she transformed herself into a peasant running a noodle shop, and later on, while teaching Courage the lessons he required, she took the shapes of a bird and a dragonfly respectively. After the Evil Empress was vanquished, the Good Empress resumed her original royal form. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Minor characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-villains Category:Characters with unknown voice actors